The invention relates to a device for manufacturing metal strip, in particular aluminum strip, having a nozzle which introduces the molten metal into a gap between two rolls of a roll type continuous casting unit mounted on a supporting section.
Known roll type casting units feature two rolls which are positioned one above the other held in place by the machine frame. At the level of the gap between the rolls there is a nozzle usually secured to the frame of the machine, through which nozzle molten metal is conducted from a launder and trough into the gap between the rolls. These nozzles can be installed and removed together with the nozzle holder. Access to the nozzles, however, is difficult because of the frame of the casting unit. For example the nozzle must be installed and adjusted from behind. The accuracy of adjusting the nozzle with respect to the roll gap suffers as a result of this.
Furthermore the known arrangement of the nozzle gives rise to bending forces which create great problems, especially when there is non-uniform loading of the nozzle.